This is My Creed
by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer
Summary: Uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand. Never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work. Do so until death – whatever the cost. This is my creed - my new nindo. I will bring about a change to this violent land, I will bring order and peace throughout these chaotic nations. I am a Templar. May the Father of Understanding guide us.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: This is part of my Assassin's Creed Project alongside The Fox and his Black Flag, so I hope you guys enjoy this as well.**

**Chapter 1: May the Father of Understanding guide us**

When I was but a child, a mere twelve year old boy who was nothing but a speck of dust in this large world, I once thought to myself that the Elemental Nations was the entire world, that Konoha was the embodiment of power. I was naïve, and innocent to the world around us, ignorant to the true conflict that had waged for centuries in this earth. I once thought that a man whom I idolized was a great a man, till I found out what he had did to me the day I was conceived, till I found out that this village I once lived in was not so kind to me as I thought. I was twelve, innocent, ignorant, naïve, and nearly dead were it not for him, my savior, my teacher… the only man I would call father, the man who raised me, fed me, taught me the ways of how to fight and defend myself, clothed me, and most of all… loved me like a father would.

My name is Mael Strom Cormac, formerly Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, former citizen of Fire Country of the Elemental Nations, the son of the man who cursed my childhood to a life of suffering, the pariah of Konoha, the demon, the monster… trash.

And this is my story.

**XXXXXXXX**

A blonde boy no older than twelve, maybe thirteen lay on a watery floor with a whole on his chest, "This is it for me isn't it, Suki?"

"Yeah…" a raven haired girl choked, "I'm sorry, I had no choice."

"No… don't be." He said as he coughed out some blood from his mouth, "I've been waiting for this, for a long time now… I'm tired, I'm sick of being mistreated, being overlooked. I'm sick of being alone, I'm sick of seeing children with their parents, seeing them praise them, hug them, kiss them. I was nothing but a pariah, I was just too naïve to see that."

"Then why didn't you say anything!?"

The blonde chuckled painfully as he coughed out some more blood, "What good would have that done for me, Suki? You know as well as I do, I'm nothing but the dead last, the dobe. My education was sabotaged from the beginning so I wouldn't pass the exam. Then I found out, the very man who ruined my childhood, the very man who sealed the fox in me, was my own father…" tears fell down his face, "can you believe that man, the Fourth Hokage, my own father… cursed me."

Suki could not believe what she was hearing, this wasn't the boy she knew from his childhood, this wasn't the overly cheerful boy she knew, this was a boy who was alone, unwanted, scorned… this wasn't the Naruto Uzumaki she knew, and now she had just found out that his very own father was Konoha's beloved hero, the Fourth Hokage.

"Dying isn't so bad…" his voice became hoarse, "maybe… I can finally see my mom, and perhaps… meet your mom; I would have loved to meet her."

"Yeah…" Suki laughed, albeit a bit sadly, "she was great… she was the best mom I ever had. I wish you met her before she died."

"Can you do one last thing for me, Suki?"

"Anything man… anything."

"Put me in the river, let me float into the ocean leading to Whirlpool, to the home of the once proud Uzumaki Clan, take me home."

Suki didn't have time to react about this new information, she just did what hse was asked of and carried him to the river, gently placing down onto the water.

"Thank you, Suki. You really are my only friend."

"Best friends." Suki said with tears freely flowing down her cheeks, "We were the best of friends. I loved you, you were the only who really cared about me, even after everything that happened I still love you!"

"I'm glad…" he slowly smiled at him as the water carried him away, "I'm glad that you feel that way." He slowly lifted up his hand to which she gladly took and placed it on her cheek, "I love you so much Suki-chan, I loved you since the day I met you all those years ago."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She repeated those words as she now cried on his bloody chest, not even caring that blood was on her face.

"It's okay…" his voice became even more hoarse but still had the strength to stroke her beautiful black hair, "we'll see each other again, in this life or the next. I have to go now."

"No, please don't!" she pleaded, "I'll take you with me! I'll have Orochimaru heal you! I don't want you to go!"

"You know that's not possible, you have your own path to follow Suki-chan. I'm not mad at you, I understand why you chose this path. You need to let me go, they'll be here soon."

"I love you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"I love you too, Sukihana Uchiha." With that, she let him go, letting the water take him away down the river into the open sea.

Suki just turned and ran away, as fast as possible. She could not go back to Konoha, not for what she did, but also because she had no future in that wretched village, she had lost her family, hse felt like she was held back, but most of all… she was now truly alone knowing her friend and only love was dead by her own hands. She silently wept as she ran to the snake that would make him stronger, vowing that once she got stronger, he would kill the man responsible for the death of her family, and make Konoha pay for making her do this to her love. Eyes filled with rage as her red eyes changed form to that of a red and black six pointed star.

**XXXXXXXX**

A 40-gunned ship sailed into unknown lands the same day, uncharted lands located south of the Atlantic, its flag bore a white flag with a red cross. At the back it read the ship's name, the _Morrigan. _A young looking man was at the helm, issuing orders to his crew as the ship sailed deeper into the unknown territories.

"I see something from the distance!" a lookout from the crow's nest of the ship shouted as he pointed to the port side of the ship.

"Jaysus, it's a boy!" the captain at the helm gasped as he used his spyglass, "Reel him in lads, he could still be alive!"

With a minute or two the ship's crew grabbed hold of the child, many of them gasped as they saw the gaping hole in his chest. "By God, he's alive, even with that wound!" the ship's first mate said as he grabbed a stretcher, "Quickly, get him to the doctor, we can still save him if we don't tarry!"

**XXXXXXXX**

"How is he doctor?" a man with a strange English accent asked a man wearing white robes with a few stains of blood on his apron.

The blonde boy began to hear voices as his vision was extremely blurred and his hearing muffled.

"He'll live, but I advise that he not move around too much for the next few days, we were lucky to have found when we did."

The blonde tried to move but was then clamped down by the younger man, "Easy lad, can't have you reopen that gaping hole in your chest, just rest."

Seeing as he had no other choice, he did as he was told and immediately closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness take him once more.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Few days later**

The blonde once again woke up the sound of water and the motion as if he was in a ship, he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see a brown haired man with his short hair tied into a small ponytail, he wore a black and red outfit with the symbol of a red cross strapped to the harness on his chest like a buckle. "Easy there lad, you gave us quite the scare when we found ya."

"W-Where…" the blonde boy's voice was hoarse as he tried to speak, "am I?"

"You're in my ship, the _Morrigan_." The brunette answered, "We found floating near a bunch of land, we were planning to explore the place but we had to take priority in your wellbeing, maybe you can tell us where you're from later, for now I've brought some food."

"Who are you…?"

"Name's Shay, Shay Patrick Cormac… and you?"

"Naruto… U-Uzumaki."

"Well it's nice to meet you…" the man smiled, "Not common to see such a fair skinned boy with a Japanese name, I believe it means maelstrom, am I right?"

Naruto simply nodded as Shay slowly helped him to sit upright with the tray of food placed beside him.

"Well, you can tell me your story later if you want, for now let's get your strength back."

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto surprisingly recovered fast, the doctor was dumbfounded to see his wounds seal up so quickly, Naruto was a bit hesitant at first as to why he could heal so quickly but Shay reassured him that he is among friends… and so with a bit of reluctance he told them his story, of his not so happy childhood, how he lived as a street urchin for the first few years after getting kicked out of the orphanage when he was five, how he scrounged for food and shelter in garbage bins. How his education was sabotaged.

It was a bit troubling that people would train children at such a young age, far too young for their standards. It saddened them that a demon was sealed within him to save their village only to be scorned, Shay especially, he completely understood what it was like to be scorned, after all the people he once called friends tried to kill him.

"So what do we do captain?" Shay's first mate Christopher Gist asked.

"I'll take him in." Shay said, surprising the former, "I believe that it was no coincident that we found him, the Father of Understanding led him to us, Mister Gist."

The man nodded and smiled a bit, "Are you sure you are up to the task?"

"I believe parenthood is what the boy needs; he's been an orphan for far too long." They then approached the boy once more, "Naruto, we have an offer that you most certainly won't refuse. You've been an orphan for far too long, and when I look at the fire in your eyes, I see myself. How would like to be my son?"

And thus, Mael Strom Cormac was born…

**XXXXXXXX**

**Seven years later**

**Year 1765**

A blonde teenager with whisker-like birth marks on each cheek sparred with an older man, duel-wielding unique looking swords, both blades had a single edge but had barrels attached to the swords, these were pistol swords, prototype weapons constructed for special use.

The boy had grown over the past seven years, now at the age of nineteen soon turning twenty, he had been cared for by his adopted father, Shay. Deciding to take on a new name for his new life, he had decided on using the English version of his name. Splitting the word into two it was now Mael which meant 'prince' in Celtic, and Strom, which means 'current' in Norse. It was fitting for him, as he was technically a prince of the Uzumaki clan, were it not for the fact that he was the last of the Uzumakis.

"Right foot forward lad!" Shay ordered as they practiced on the deck of the _Morrigan_

"Yes, father!" Naruto now named Mael lunged forward with the new swords he got, he wore the same outfit his father was wearing, a black and red coat with the red cross buckle on his chest harness, his hair now longer and tied to a short ponytail. The seven years since he had been adopted were the best years of his life, he was accepted immediately by the people around him, he finally had a proper home, but most of all… he had a family.

Metal clashed as the father and son sparred when they heard a voice coming from behind them. "You're son is good, Master Cormac."

The father and son immediately stopped what they were doing, they were greeted by an older man in a blue coat. "Grandmaster Kenway, you honor us with your presence." Shay said as they bowed.

"Please, you are among friends here. I am simply here to tell you that it is time for your son to join us."

**XXXXXXXX**

**1 month later**

Mael stood at the helm of his own ship the _Crimson Fox_, wearing his black and red outfit with a hood covering his head, pistol swords sheathed to both sides and a rifle on his back. The symbol of the red cross evident on his chest as he slowly approached the gates. On his right hand was a ring that bore the same symbol on his chest, his ship sailed to stranger lands, stranger than that of the Elemental Nations where his father was now building a permanent base on Whirlpool Country.

Seven years, I have waited for this day. Seven years I have trained. Now is the time to fulfill the mission my Order has given me.

Uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand.

Never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work.

Do so until death – whatever the cost.

This is my creed – my new nindo.

I am Mael Strom Cormac, Templar of the Elemental Rite. With the skills bestowed upon me by my father and my family that is the Templar Order, a revolution will soon begin in this very land that I was born in. I am much wiser than I once was seven years ago, I am no longer that naïve and ignorant boy. Though I may still hold hatred towards the man that had damned my childhood to a life of suffering, I will accomplish more than that he has done in his lifetime.

Mother, I will honor your memory and change this violent land and bring peace and order. I hope that one day, I will make you proud.

Suki, my love, my life, I will find you, and then we can finally be together.

May the Father of Understanding guide us.

**NA: So there you have it, a Templar version of Naruto! Hope you guys like this because I know I do… writing the first part of this actually made me cry, I mean that was just pure emotional right there.**

**Update: I cried once more editing this chapter, I mean a girl killing her love isn't exactly easy to write when tears flow down your face.**

**So can you all guess where Naruto is sailing?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to leave reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: I just started playing Rogue and I need to ask a question: Where and when can I get the third outfit? Shay's poster outfit? Is it unlocked after I join the Templars? It's not the one where you have to unlock with keys, I'm talking about the one you see in the trailers and posters, pretty much the poster outfit of the game.  
><strong>

**Update: I changed the first chapter a bit to a female Sasuke, and yes they will be paired together. I thought it would be more dramatic that way. And to those wondering, a female Sasuke to me is still some sort of OC.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Of Spring and Memories**

"Land ho!" the lookout on the _Crimson Fox's_ crow's nest shouted as he pointed to a beautiful red city in the distance.

"Half-sails lads!" Mael ordered as he steered the ship into the city's direction.

"Look at that city, it's beautiful." Mael's first mate Ryan Banks whistled, pointing to the large structure atop a small cliff.

"Aye." The blonde captain nodded, "It's a beautiful thing to look at as well. Once we dock I want you to resupply the ship and arrange for the repairs of any damage we have."

"Yes, captain." the first mate nodded before turning to the crew, "Prepare to dock!"

**XXXXXXXX**

The Land of Spring, formerly the Land of Snow, a country known for its beautiful winters and even more beautiful spring. It is a land bustling with activity as people have begun to make their home here in this prospering country. While it did have a military it was mostly for defense as the country itself had no real business with the others besides trade. While the Templars had no interest in this country it was still a good idea to establish relations with them as they could be potential allies. But there was also another reason why Mael wanted to come here.

"Daimyo-sama, we have a guest, the man claims he knows you personally."

A beautiful young woman in her early twenties turned to her attendant, she had long black hair with light coloured eyes. She wore a green blouse and an obi that was tied just below her chest, making her bust size more noticeable. "Did the man say his name?"

"No." the attendant shook his head, "He only said that he will wait for you in the hall."

The woman sighed and stood up from her office chair, walking out into the hallway, the second she arrived though she froze, like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey." The blonde man with whisker marks on his cheeks greeted her, "It's been a while, Koyuki." With him was a man with dark hair wearing similar clothing to what the blonde was wearing, black with red trimmings and undercoat with the symbol of a red cross on their buckles.

Koyuki Kazahana, Daimyo of the Land of Spring, stood there frozen in shock. For a few more seconds she stood there before slowly walking up to him. She crept up to where she was only a feet away from him, before she could say anything… she gave him a slap to the face.

The blonde surprisingly wasn't surprised, she probably found out what happened seven years ago. "I deserved that."

"They said you died." She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear her, "They said you died and seven years later you show up to my doorstep, ALIVE!?"

"Koyuki I-"

*slap*

Not both cheeks were red with hand marks, "I deserved that too."

"You're alive."

He just smiled at her softly, ignoring the pain on his cheeks, "I am."

"Naruto!" Koyuki flung herself to him, her face weeping on his chest, the blond simply wrapped his arms around her in a gentle manner, rubbing her back as he comforted her.

"There, there."

**XXXXXXXX**

After things have calmed down a bit Mael was with his first mate in a meeting room with Koyuki. The blonde told her what had transpired seven years ago, how he thought he died when he floated up the river to Whirlpool, how he was saved by a man named Shay Cormac who adopted him and gave him a new name. How he was trained by them but of course left out the fact that he now worked for a secret society called the Knights Templars. "And that's that, my life seven years in a land called America."

"That's all so… wow." Koyuki exhaled heavily as she absorbed everything that he had told her.

"Konoha does not know I live, for all they know I'm still dead, even I thought I was going to die that day."

"I just… can't believe you're alive, the day Konoha declared your death I received word of the news as well. I just… I couldn't take it, Naruto. All the people who you helped mourned for days."

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to hurt all of you, but I could not just return, not after what happened that day."

"Everyone called out to hunt down Sukihana for 'killing' you."

"I'm not surprised."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, Koyuki had just found out that her friend had pretty much risen from the grave. "So what are you going to do about Sukihana?"

"I'm going to find her, I still love her."

"But she nearly killed you!" exclaimed the daimyo.

"I welcomed my death, Koyuki. If I had someone kill me it would be Suki, no one else but her. I love her to death Koyuki, I love her that much."

Koyuku couldn't argue with that, it was evident that the Uchiha girl was in love with him, she noticed it the second she saw her look at Naruto strangely. Suki was even ready to strangler Koyuki for showing her a signed picture of the actress kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"I like the new look by the way." She said as she looked at the black and red coat.

"Oh this? Yeah it comes with the people I work with now."

"You're no longer with Konoha?"

"No." he shook his head, " I can't really tell you about the organization I work for, you can say that it's equivalent to the Anbu of Konoha."

"I see." She understood completely, everyone has their secrets after all.

Ryan of course was surprised and relieved that she was an understanding woman, perhaps in time they can invite her into the order.

"I'm assuming you are going to be staying here for a while?"

Mael nodded, "I don't want everyone knowing I'm still alive, I don't want my enemies going on a manhunt."

"I understand."

**XXXXXXXX**

Mael and Ryan were back at the docks checking on the _Crimson Fox_, it was a beautiful, 46 gunned brig with some of the most advanced weapons the Templar could offer, its guns could fire two rounds at a time, it was armed with two mortars and its chase guns were armed with carronades that fired explosive rounds. Instead of swivel guns it was armed with puckle guns, automatic cannons. For close ship to ship combat, it was also armed with burning oil.

Like any ship though it also carried standard equipment, aside from its cannons and mortars, it was also equipped with an ice breaking ram. While Koyuki did offer to help in upgrading the ship, Mael politely declined as electricity wouldn't benefit the ship, although he did hand Koyuki some blueprints for cannons and the puckle gun as a sign of friendship between Spring and his people.

Koyuki herself was amazed at how advanced the ship was, while it was simple in design the _Crimson Fox's_ armaments were something else entirely. It had automatic cannons for starters as well as an advanced ram that could break through thick ice. Much like her sister ship, the _Morrigan_, it was a powerful ship despite its small size.

"This ship is amazing."

"She is eh?" Mael grinned, "Much like her sister ship, the _Morrigan._ She is powerful even for her small size. You won't find any ship like it. Considering your country is practically the most technologically advanced nation in the world, I thought you might want to look at it."

"While your ship's weapons are advanced, they are deceptively simple in design, our researchers will be able to replicate something within a week, even by just looking at it."

"I just hope you will be discreet, I'm trusting you by letting you look at her."

"I know." The daimyo nodded, "And thank you for showing your ship to me, maybe then my country's navy won't be so subpar compared to others."

"I'm always willing to help my friends Koyuki, if there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't." the woman nodded, "And thank you."

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside the captain's quarters Mael sat in his office, looking at a pendant that he got from Sukihana, it was the pendant of a fox she gave him on his birthday. He never left home without as it was the most precious gift he got from her, it was a gift from someone he loved more than life itself.

A funny thing about Sukihana was that she was what the people of Japan would call a tsundere, someone who you would think is cold towards you but in time you soon realize that person has some sort of attachment to you, even feelings.

_"Happy birthday…" Suki said as she handed him a present._

_"Oh wow!" Naruto said with excitement, "Thanks Suki-chan, you're the best!"_

_"Don't get all so friendly with me dobe, it's not like I…" she said with the red on her face darkening, "like you or anything."_

_"Well I like you, Suki-chan!" he said, oh he was so innocent that he didn't even realize that the way he said could be mistakened._

_"E-Eh!?" Sukihana's face was darkening even further, "Don't say things like that, Naruto no baka!" with that she turned around and ran, but not before tripping onto the ground from getting all flustered, "I did that on purpose!"_

_"What did I do?" Naruto tilted his head sideways, absolutely oblivious to the girl's feelings._

Mael laughed at the fond memory, he looked at the pendant even further before wearing it on his neck once again, "I will find you Suki, we'll be together again, and that's the promise of a lifetime."

**XXXXXXXX**

A young woman of two decades walked through a town in Fire Country, she had just killed her quarry, a corrupt official. She had just escaped the clutches of a man named Orochimaru after receiving all the training she had received from the vile man who wanted her body because of a unique bloodline she carried within her eyes. Sukihana Uchiha wore a mask of no emotion, it had been seven years since that wretched day, the day she killed her love, the day a part of her died inside. She could not forget that day, it haunted her to this day.

The raven haired beauty with her long hair tied into a ponytail walked through the streets, she had a gray short sleeved shirt that bore the Uchiha crest, she wore dark blue pants and dark blue sandals with a blue cloth hanging from her waist. She also had black arm guards that protected her entire lower arms and finally a sword strapped to her lower back.

She had long since discarded her emotions after killing him, he was the only one who truly cared about her, who was willing to befriend her like a real friend, and not because she was an Uchiha. Because of that, she fell in love with him, but the day she confessed to him was the day she killed him, so it was extremely short lived. Even as she was seen as an emotionless girl by people around her, every night she would cry herself to sleep, it hurt, even after seven years it still hurts.

_"Hi Suki-chan!"_

_"Shutup dobe!" Suki shouted but her face was all red from just seeing him come into the training field._

_"Ne Suki-chan, why are you all red?"_

_"Shut up, Naruto-baka!" a pink haired girl screeched as she punched him in the face._

_Inwardly Suki was seething that this banshee hurt her Naruto, this witch dared defile his handsome face, oh when they were alone she would make sure to strangle her._

_"Ow, that hurt Sakura!" the boy exclaimed as he pouted, his pout was cute, for some reason it made the Uchiha's heart melt whenever she pouted._

_After Team Seven's training was complete for the day Naruto and Sukihana were alone together under a tree, "Hey, Sukihana."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Here." The blonde handed her a wallet, it was his favorite toad-shaped wallet Gama-chan. "I couldn't find anything to get you as everything was so expensive to me, so I decided to give you Gama-chan."_

_"But that's your favorite wallet!" Suki exclaimed, shocked beyond belief that he would give her something so precious to him, "Why would you-?"_

_"Because you are my precious person!"_

_Those words made her heart beat faster than ever, "Naruto…"_

_"Happy birthday!"_

_She smiled as she held it close to her heart, it was the first time someone had given her a birthday present in years, not since her family was massacred. She looked up again but to her horror, it was Naruto soaked in blood with a gaping hole on his left chest._

_"You killed me…"_

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed herself awake, sweat filling her entire body as she panted, she looked around to see her hotel room with no one in it but herself. She then brought her legs close to her and hugged them as tears flowed down her face as she held the toad wallet in her hands, "I'm sorry, Naruto… I'm sorry."

For the next hour she cried herself to sleep once more, and once more she would relive that dreaded nightmare. Perhaps this was her punishment by Kami for killing her love because of the selfish and dark path she chose to walk, because of her he was dead, and she was alone.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

**NA: Chapter 2 is done, and some backstory between Naruto and Sukihana to go with it. So yeah, for the past seven years Suki was haunted by his 'death.' But don't worry… they'll be reunited… eventually.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: This chapter has been brought to you by me, the ever so great Ornstein.**

**Chapter 3: The City of Fire**

Women and young girls from ages 13 to 20 were all crying silently as they were being hauled in a cart. Slavers had recently kidnapped them to turn them into slaves for people, preferably men. "You all better shut up or I'm going to start cutting tonges out!" one of the slavers screamed at them as he banged the cage, making the girls huddle up into one corner of the cart, trying to get away from the man. The other slavers simply laughed at their predicament, to them the girls were nothing more than merchandise, items to be sold in a market.

"You know what?" another slaver spoke up, "I think I might buy one of them."

That only made the girls cry more, their lives were over the minute they took them from their homes and family.

"I said shut up-"

The man was silenced as his neck was slit. "What the hell?!" one of the other slavers gasped but he too was silenced as a rope dart latched onto his neck. He was pulled up and immediately suspended into the air.

Within a few seconds a blonde man wearing a black and red outfit reminiscent to a coat jumped down from the trees, two hidden blades sprung to life from both of his hands, both of them immediately striking down two more.

"You bastard!" another roared, unsheathing his sword but did not even get close as the mystery assassin produced something from his hip, pointing it at the man. The object made a loud bang from its cylinder, shooting out a ball at tremendous speeds and right through the slaver's chest, killing him instantly.

The last slaver fell to his bum as he tried to crawl away from the blonde, "Wait! You want slaves? I'll give them to you, just please don't kill me!"

The blonde's only answer was slicing the man's head off with one of his swords. The girls in the cage then began frightened as the blonde approached them, but their fears were completely flushed out as the man broke the lock and opened the cage, "You're all free to go."

The girls cried in happiness, this man was their saviour, not their new captor. They immediately jumped out of the cage and hugged the blonde in thanks, all muttering a thank you to him. More men came in but to their surprise they were with the blonde man, many of them brought out supplies from food to medical. Clothes were given to the girls as the others were being treated for any physical abuse the slavers might have given them.

The blonde then helped out by giving food to the girls as they waited for carriages to arrive to bring them back home.

"Um, can I know the name of my savior?" one of the girls asked.

The blonde simply smiled, a smile that made the girl blush, "Mael… my name is Mael Strom Cormac."

**XXXXXXXX**

It had been over a month since the Templars had begun their operations in the Elemental Nations. Shay had been officially named the Grandmaster of the Elemental Rite while Mael himself was the overall commander of every Templar operative in the region. Slowly their influence had reached the smaller villages in Fire Country, but true to their word Spring Country was to be untouched as they had been officially declared a friend to the Templars with its Daimyo a personal friend to Mael. With the rescue of the women from one of the small villages, their influence grew, offering them protection from any bandit and slaver raids, and as expected they delivered as promised, bandit camps were wiped out and criminal organizations were flushed out in the open.

As the Templars were also informed, illegal drug trades were also being removed from the equation. This of course brought about new enemies to the Templars with huge sums of money offered for anyone that brings their heads, but every bounty hunter was immediately killed on sight. They knew not the might of the Templars, while the people did not know who they are, they were simply known as the Protectors.

Word of these 'Protectors' reached the ears of the hidden villages, especially Konoha, how they would wipe out multiple bandit camps as well as killing any missing-nin that came in sight. Konoha's civilian council wanted them gone as they were literally taking their shinobi contracts, these 'Protectors' were saving slaves, killing bandits and missing-nin, as well as providing protection… for free. The civilian council had demanded that they send out their shinobi to hunt these people down for ruining their economy. But the problem in that was no one knew where these 'Protectors' lived or where their base was.

To the Templars, they were simply killing the corruption that resided in Konoha by taking away what they valued most, their shinobi system. By offering the common people protection with no charge thanks to the massive funding their Order has, they would slowly take over the hidden village by not shedding a single drop of their blood. Taking over the village through economy and politics instead of violence, it was perfect.

**XXXXXXXX**

Inside the captain's cabin of the _Crimson Fox, _lay Mael on his bed as he gazed upon the fox pendant Sukihana gave him all those years ago. It had been a month and there was still no sign of his long lost love. He wanted to have her in his arms, to kiss her, to feel her… he longed for her. He would not give up, even if it kills him he will find her, he just needed a clue, the village he had recently helped unfortunately had no information of her whereabouts, even Orochimaru's shinobi were of no help, they told him that she escaped a few years ago after she got the training she wanted from him. As for Orochimaru he was furious, he had lost his precious Sharingan that he needed to have in order to complete his plan of learning every jutsu in the world.

He held the pendant close, it was the only thing he has of her, but he was sure that they will be together again.

"Captain?" Ryan walked in as he knocked on the door, "Word from Grandmaster Cormac, we are to sail to Fire Country, we are meeting with the Fire Daimyo. Delegates from Konoha are going to be there as well."

"So it's time to reveal ourselves, is that it?"

"Not entirely." The first mate shook his head, "We are simply representing our Order through England in order to begin trading agreements with the Elemental Nations. As far as the crown knows, we are simply escorts for Grandmaster Cormac as he will be the ambassador."

"Then we better get to it." He got up from his bed and immediately went out the door, "The Gulf of Hanguri is a few days away."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Four days later**

Sailing to Fire Country was no problem whatsoever, as expected they met the _Morrigan_ right in the river that leads them straight to the port of Keishi, capital city of Fire Country. "Ah Mael my boy, how was your last mission?"

"It went well, another village is now under our influence."

Shay nodded, pleased that his son was doing well, "Well we better get going, Keishi is just straight up ahead."

The city of Keishi was a magnificent city, like the cities of Asia it was filled with buildings of Asian design, but also had many structures reminiscent of Europe. It was a blend of both architectures that gave it a certain kind of beauty not found anywhere but here. As both sister ships docked Shay leaned onto the railing, facing his son, "Have you ever been here, son?"

"Surprisingly, no." the blonde answered, "I've been other countries, but not here."

"Well, that makes the two of us then. We better not make our hosts wait any longer."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Keishi**

**Fire Palace**

"Those are certainly interesting ships." A white haired man said.

A woman with blonde hair nodded in agreement as she and her shinobi waited at the doors of the Fire Daimyo's palace. She was Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage and the only remaining Senju, with her was Jiraiya the toad sage, a fellow teammate during their younger days. With the two were several Konoha shinobi being brought as guards and escorts, one of those teams was team seven. "Can't believe there are lands beyond the veil."

Jiraiya couldn't agree more, even with his spy network he could not have figured that were lands outside that of the Elemental Nations, but then again his spy network was solely based within their lands.

**XXXXXXXX**

Mael walked with his father as they were being escorted by a cadre of Templar soldiers. But Mael and Shay stood out as their Templar outfits were not only the same, they bore the looks of high ranking officers, both of those facts true as Shay is the Grandmaster and Naruto his second-in-command. None of the Templars held any objection to having father and son command them as the latter was personally trained by said father and the Templars in the American Rite.

Mael gave out a nervous sigh as they approached the entrance to the Fire Palace.

"Nervous?" Shay asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

The blonde nodded, "Seven years… it's been seven years, and they think I'm dead."

"Well just look on the bright side." Shay said with a grin, "Imagine the looks on their faces when they see ya."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head, his father can be so easy going at times. But hopefully with this revealing of being alive, he would be much closer to reuniting with Sukihana, it's a gamble, but it's a gamble he's willing to take.

As they walked passed the gates, his old peers were there in sight, he steeled himself as he walked beside his father, he is a Templar, he cannot afford to be fazed by this.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Oh Kami!" a black haired woman gasped, "It can't be."

Tsunade was trembling at the sight of the whisker marks on the blonde man's cheeks, it's as if she was staring at a ghost. Her legs were threatening to give out as the blonde man approached them, but within arm's reach her legs gave out, but she didn't fall to the ground as the blonde in question caught her arms, preventing her fall.

"It's been a while… baa-chan."

"N-N-N-N-N-Naruto." She stuttered, his voice sounded older, but there was no mistaking it, it was him, he had been brought back from the dead.

The black haired woman fell to her knees as she gazed at the blonde, "Naruto…"

"Shizune-nee-chan…"

**XXXXXXXX**

They couldn't believe it, Naruto was alive this entire time and was under the care of these… Englishmen. Now he was under their service as part of their military, and an officer no less. Because he was declared dead in Konoha he was also officially discharged, so they could not do anything about it. What's more is that Naruto was also into politics as he discussed trading agreements with the Fire Daimyo. Actually he was discussing it with the ruler's advisors, the Fire Daimyo himself was an incompetent ruler, he would just leave everything to his advisors when it comes to international matters. The man had a fickle and indecisive nature and is easily swayed in his decisions through biases as well as external influences, so signing the trade agreement was extremely easy to achieve.

**XXXXXXXX**

After the signing of the agreements Mael was with his father and first mate having tea together, "Can you believe that man?" Ryan snorted, "Absolutely no skill in ruling a country."

"But it does give us a tremendous opportunity." Mael said, "The Fire Daimyo is easily swayed, so having him on our side shouldn't be a problem, and once that's done we can just have him replaced with a Templar backed ruler."

"Indeed." Shay nodded in agreement, he was about to take another sip of his tea when he felt a presence approaching the balcony they were in, he turned his head to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"We wish to speak with… Naruto."

"Whatever you wish to speak to me about," Naruto began, "they can hear it as well." He then gestured to his father and first mate, "I assure you they can be trusted."

"How are you alive?" was the question Tsunade asked.

"Now that…" Mael simply chuckled, "is quite the story."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Keishi**

**Market**

Sukihana was in the city finding her next bounty, thanks to Konoha's civilian council not wanting to declare her a missing-nin because of her bloodline, she was able to roam the countries with little problem. Right now she was simply heading to the market to get some food before going on her next bounty hunt. This was the life she had been living for the past three years after escaping Orochimaru's grasp. Slowly she trained until she could become strong enough to kill her brother, the man who slaughtered her entire clan, and then she will go after Konoha for making her kill her love, she was dead set on revenge, her rage and hatred the only thing that kept her alive.

She just walked through the market when she saw something she could not believe her eyes, there she saw from across the market was a blonde man wearing a black and red attire walking with a brown haired man wearing the same outfit and a black haired man wearing black and red as well. But her eyes were on the blonde as he had blue eyes… and whisker marks. Without even thinking she simply ran towards the man, she could not find the strength to call out his name as she was stricken with disbelief. She simply ran, but as she escaped the large crowd, the area where the blonde was empty. There was no mistaking it, it was him…

"Naruto…?" she finally whispered his name as frantically searched for him. He was alive! She was sure of it, he's alive! "Naruto…!"

She ran and ran, hoping to once again see him, but alas she could not find him. It was only for a brief moment, but she was sure it was him, her love is alive.

Producing the toad wallet from her bag, she held it firmly upon her chest. Tears began to fall down her beautiful face, fate was cruel to her, a brief moment of seeing his face was not enough for her, she wanted to hold him, she wanted him to be with her. She longed for him. But at least now she was sure of it…

Naruto is alive.

**NA: Ah… I'm so evil… I know you guys are going to be like "How could you do that to her!? She was so close!"**

**I do that because it adds to the drama… and because it's fun to do.**

**I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Just a heads up, Phantom FOX will be re-released sometime this week, I have been working to changing a few things in it.**

**LOL. I never thought a lot of you guys would be annoyed by the cliff hanger I left last chapter, I just found it fitting, that's all. OH who am I kidding, I'm evil.**

**Just to let you know this fic will have references to Master and Commander.**

**Chapter 4: Dance with me my Raven**

**1 month later**

Within a month merchant ships from England and its colonies were coming to and from the port of Keishi. Many items like spices and sugar as well as the purchasing and selling of exotic items have become a boon for both nations. It has certainly garnered the interest of many people as items from England have become popular to the people of Fire Country. Of course the Templars have been careful as to not ruin the culture and traditions of these people, but instead they had brought in things like food, spices, and fabric. Both parties have been very much interested in the trading of fabrics, more so the Templars as they have been interested in acquiring the materials of Shinobi flak jackets. Overall everyone was happy with the new trade agreement, it had certainly brought a new kind of prosperity to Fire Country.

Mael was in his captain's quarters examining the contents currently on his desk, thanks to Jiraiya's spy network he was much closer into finding Sukihana. From the information provided by the toad sage's spies, there had been sightings of his lost love all over Fire Country, and he was now sure that she was here in this very city, especially since he had practically announced that he was alive. It was a big gamble he was taking, and when it came to gambles, he always wins.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were of course reluctant that he wanted to find her…

**1 month ago**

_"You can't be serious!" Tsunade slammed her hands onto the table, but surprisingly this did not faze Naruto, not even a bit. The young man just looked at the older woman with a calm look._

_"I assure you Tsunade-sama." The blonde woman winced a little at the title, never had she ever hear him call her that, "I am quite serious. I love Sukihana, and the day she tore a hole in my chest, I welcomed it. I welcomed my death, for years I have been underappreciated by the people of Konoha for what I am, I was tired of being alone. The reason why I went after, was because I did not want to be alone, I wanted her by my side. So now that I am back here after seven long years, I am getting her back, but not for Konoha, I am getting her back, for me… nothing more. Once she is back in my arms I am taking her away from the Elemental Nations, and I will bring her back with me to Europe."_

_Tsunade opened her mouth to try and argue with him but immediately closed it as the cold gaze of his eyes brought her shivers down her spine. The loud mouthed blonde boy she once knew has transformed into a cold and calculating man with selfish agendas. While he did have a caring side, he was now only caring to those he chooses to care about, and unfortunately Konoha was not one of them._

_"Thus…" Naruto continued, "I am going to need Jiraiya's spy network for this, the sooner we find her, the sooner 'you' won't have to worry about her being a missing-nin. So… all YOU have to do, is sign Sukihana's release papers, indicating that she is no longer a shinobi of Konoha."_

_Tsunade sighed, she definitely needed a drink after all of this, "Fine." As much as she hated to admit it, she had been manipulated._

**Present**

He looked out the window to see the port busy with ships docking and leaving the port of the beautiful city of Keishi. He leaned onto his chair and sighed, he had to wait a little longer until he could reunite with the love of his life. He then got up and walked out the door, walked over to the helm of his ship and simply looked at the beautiful river and forest surrounding the city.

A crewman walked up to his captain and gave him a cup of hot chocolate, it's the beginning of winter and while there is no snow, it certainly got colder. "Here you go captain, one fresh cup of hot cocoa."

"Thank you." the blonde smiled and took the cup.

"Something on your mind sir?"

"It's… nothing." the blonde hesitantly answered, "It's just been a tiring month I suppose."

"Aye, I hear ya." The man nodded, "The men are down at the bonfire enjoying some dinner, you can join us if you want captain."

"I will be down there shortly; I just wish to stay here a while longer."

"Yes sir." The man nodded and made his way down to the bonfire where the crew of the _Crimson Fox_ were enjoying themselves. But the crew of course were more attentive, they all felt how lonely their captain was, like there was a part of him missing.

How right they were.

**XXXXXXXX**

The bonfire down by the little beach was filled with the crewmen of the _Crimson Fox_, filled with laughter and singing. The captain of the ship sat down beside his men and joined in on the feasting. Because of the fox sealed inside him, he couldn't get drunk, something he wished he was right now. He turned to his left to see a child with his mother, holding a bag of candy as she gave it to her son. While he was thankful he finally got the father he had been longing for, Shay already knew he couldn't fill the role of a mother, a role only a woman can fill.

"Have a drink captain!" one of the men handed the blonde a bottle of rum.

The blonde thanked his crewman and immediately drank it, but as always, the red chakra inside him would simply stop him from getting drunk. As he drank he heard the men singing another song…

**Safe and sound and home again, let the waters roar, Jack.  
>Safe and sound and home again, let the waters roar, Jack.<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.  
>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

His crew then looked at him, expecting him to continue the song. Naruto just smiled and then begun singing…

**Since we sailed from Plymouth Sound, four years gone, or nigh, Jack.  
>Was there ever chummies, now, such as you and I, Jack?<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
><strong>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

**We have worked the self-same gun, quarterdeck division.**  
><strong>Sponger I and loader you, through the whole commission.<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
><strong>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

**Oftentimes have we laid out, toil nor danger fearing,**  
><strong>Tugging out the flapping sail to the weather earing.<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
><strong>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

**When the middle watch was on, and the time went slow, boy,**  
><strong>Who could choose a rousing stave, who like Jack or Joe, boy?<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
><strong>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

**There she swings, an empty hulk, not a soul below now.**  
><strong>Number seven starboard mess misses Jack and Joe now.<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
><strong>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

**But the best of friends must part, fair or foul the weather.**  
><strong>Hand yer flipper for a shake, now a drink together.<strong>

**Long we've tossed on the rolling main, now we're safe ashore, Jack.**  
><strong>Don't forget yer old shipmate, faldee raldee raldee raldee rye-eye-doe!<strong>

Once the singing ended, everyone laughed. These were more than just a crew to his ship, these were the men he bled and sweat alongside for three years since he was given command of the _Crimson Fox._ These men were his family, his brothers. While they were singing they were unaware of the attention that was brought to them, people were intrigued by the song they song, a song sung by seamen. The people clapped at the performance that was given to them and a few of the crewmen simply bowed.

**XXXXXXXX**

Naruto was once again back on his ship, gazing at the night sky and the moon that illuminated the large river. He leaned onto the wooden railing and just looked on, his eyes having a look of longing, seven years since he had seen his beautiful raven, his heart pained at the fact that she was not in his arms. He looked on as ships were still coming to and from the port with merchants buying and selling goods. This city had become livelier than ever. But even after all the accomplishments he had done, he still felt incomplete.

**XXXXXXXX**

Sukihana had heard about a handsome blonde man with whisker marks on the beach singing with his crewmen, but by the time she got there was no sign of him. With a look of dismay she turned around, but the men on the beach caught sight of her and immediately approached her.

"Excuse me, are you Sukihana Uchiha?"

The young woman went rigid at the fact that they knew who she was, when her hand was about to reach for her sword all those thoughts disappeared."

"Our captain would very much like to meet you, something about a job."

The raven haired beauty turned around to see the men all smiling at her.

"There will be a dance and he would like you to join us in the docks, we already have the ladies waiting to dress you up for the event."

"Huh?"

"No time, come on!"

"W-Wait I-"

**XXXXXXXX**

The blonde captain was about to head back into his cabin when he heard music playing, the sound of string instruments from violins to cellos were heard all over the area, the people from England created a circle for people to dance in it. Naruto was both confused and surprised that this suddenly happened, he knew his crewmen could play instruments but why would they do it now?

"Captain, we have a surprise waiting for you at the docks." Ryan said as he approached the blonde. "Follow me."

The blonde did so and disembarked the ship, he walked with his first mate down to the docks passed the crowds of people. But then he froze with his eyes widened, there standing before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her long black hair, her beautiful black eyes and the magnificent blue dress radiated beauty like no other. He slowly walked up to the raven haired beauty and held out his hand, "Can I have this dance, my Raven?"

With tearful eyes, she gladly took his hand. "I've missed you."

**[Play – La Musica Notturna delle Strade di Madrid' No. 6 – Master and Commander: Far Side of the World OST]**

Letting him take the lead, she just relished at the touch of her reunited lover, for seven years she had longed for him, for seven years she was alone, and now she was finally at peace with her in his embrace. She loved how he had matured, his new look especially was a nice touch, gone was the spiky hair and in its place was a more regal look, his hair was long but straightened and tied into a small ponytail much like many of the Englishmen here. Gone was the monster that was orange, he was now wearing a black and red coat that had the emblem of a red cross harnessed to his chest. He was also wearing black pants and dark brown boots, over all she loved his new look, it made even more handsome than before.

"I've missed you so much Sukihana, not a day goes by where I wished you were beside me, and now you are."

Sukihana just looked at him lovingly as they danced under the night sky, they were two halves of a whole, and now it was complete. "I'm never letting you go." she told him, "Never again."

"Never again." He leaned down and planted his lips upon hers in a loving kiss, "I love you, my Raven."

"I love you, my Maelstrom."

**[End Song]**

The rest of the night had been perfect, the two reunited lovers now inside captain's quarters of the _Crimson Fox_, their naked forms covered only by the sheets of the bed as they held each other in an embrace. Tonight they had just united, their love burned like a fire as they made love. Their lives were now complete, but perhaps there was one more thing to be done.

"Suki-chan."

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering… if you want to join me in-"

Sukihana just shushed him as she placed a finger on his lips, "You don't need to ask me, of course I will join you."

**XXXXXXXX**

In a room filled with banners of the red cross, Shay Cormac stood with his son as they watched a young woman with black hair walk into the room donning the uniform similar to that of what the father and son were wearing, complete with the same red cross buckle on her belt. Ryan Banks and Shay's first mate Christopher Gist were also present in the room. As Grandmaster, Shay then spoke up.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of our order and all that for which we stand?"

Sukihana nodded, "I do."

"And never share our secrets nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And to do so from now until death – whatever the cost?"

"I do." She finally said once more.

Shay smiled and lifted his arms up, "Then we welcome you to our fold, sister. You are now a Templar, harbinger of the Elemental Nations. May the Father of Understanding guide us."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us."

**NA: Oh ho! Sukihana a Templar! Things are getting interesting!**

**As for her outfit, just imagine her wearing the outfit of Elise from Unity.**

**See you all next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: I am all out of forgiveness**

Sukihana was enjoying her new life, ever since joining the Templars things couldn't be any better than this. With Ryan given command of a new Galleon that just entered service, the _Crimson Fox _in need of a new first mate, and to her surprise her beloved chose her for the job. "I'm sure you'll make a fine first mate, if the captain thinks you're fit for the job, then I think so too."

"Doesn't change the fact that it's going to be first time doing this sort of thing." She fidgeted nervously as she stood beside the ship's wheel.

"You'll be fine." The man reassured her, "It will take some time to get used to, but just remember to stay positive and confident."

"I will," the woman nodded, "thank you Ryan."

"Anytime, now if you'll excuse me, I have a new ship to captain."

"Good luck."

"You too."

The couple watched as the new Templar Galleon the _HMS Invincible_ sailed out of the Keishi port and into the large river, as the ship disappeared into the distance the two lovers looked at the crew as they awaited their orders. Mael nudged his lover a bit, making her look nervous but was reassured by a nod from him, "Half-sails!" the raven beauty ordered, "We sail for Wave Country!"

**XXXXXXXX**

Only a few days out, the _Crimson Fox_ was en route to Wave Country to try and get Wave to the Templar side. The blonde captain and his new first mate were in the Captain's Quarters cuddling in their bed, ever since they were finally reunited, they were inseparable, no force in this universe could let each other go. "So… what's the rest of the world like?" she asked as she lay her head on his chest.

"Beautiful…" he answered, "but not as beautiful as you."

"Oh stop that." She playfully hit his chest as her cheeks flushed.

"But it's true."

Sukihana's cheeks just kept on getting redder but the smile on her face just could not disappear, "Do you think we'll be able to go to the places you've been?"

"Of course." He nodded as he kissed her forehead, "I will show you the world, and everything that I have seen, we will have an adventure like no other."

"And what of Konoha?"

The blonde simply chuckled and pulled her closer, "In due time, but for now… I want to spend as much I have with you before we dock at Wave."

The Uchiha just smiled and gave her beloved a loving kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." He replied as they begun to feel sleepy, with his arms wrapped around her he pulled her even closer in a protective manner, he was never ever going to let her go, no force in this universe would let him.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day our favorite couple were on the deck of the ship, Mael was steering the ship to make sure they were on course while Sukihana was examining the map of the Elemental Nations as well as the map of the world, it amazed her as to how the Elemental Nations was in the southern part of the Atlantic ocean, "I can't believe it, the Elemental Nations is in some sort of dimensional pocket within a large mist surrounding this area, it's like the world is one big storage scroll."

"I know right?" the blonde chuckled, "We have reason to believe the precursors had something to do with this, as to how they did it we don't know. But for now all we're doing is searching for their temples and to making sure the Assassin Brotherhood don't get their hands on it."

"Do you think there's a precursor sight here in the Elemental Nations?"

"I would like to think so." The blonde replied with a nod, "I mean this place has been hidden from the world for so long."

"So what are we going to do in Wave?"

"Establish Templar presence as always." He said, "And of course see how Tazuna and the guys are doing."

She smiled warmly as she looked out into the sea, "It has been a while since we last saw them, huh?"

"Yeah…" he breathed out as he turned the wheel slowly as his face looked distant, "not since we were still…"

"Team Seven." She finished, "So much has happened. I never want to go back to Konoha."

"Neither do I."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Good to see you here you two." Shay greeted his son and Sukihana as the two disembarked their ship, "We have reason to believe there's a precursor sight here in Wave."

"Do you know where?" Mael asked as it intrigued him greatly.

"Aye, we do." The Grandmaster nodded, "Though I fear it could hold a piece, the same kind of piece in Lisbon, Port-au-Prince, and the Arctic circle."

The blonde's eyes widened, "A Seismic Temple, here?"

"We don't know for sure," the Grandmaster said as he shook his head, "but we need to check if it is."

"Then let's go."

**XXXXXXXX**

Like many temples the precursors left behind, the architecture was always remarkable, glowing lines on the walls as well as the entire place powered by some power source not known to anyone. But Shay was wise enough not to tamper with them, lest he would want to repeat what happened years ago. The three Templars approached the centre of the of the temple to see a pedestal that held a disc in its place. Mael widened his eyes in surprise as he saw the symbol on the disc, "It can't be."

"What is it, Mael?"

"This artifact bears the symbol of the Uzumaki clan, my clan."

"What?" Sukihana's eyes widened as she approached the pedestal, "Oh my Kami."

"I'm… related to the precursors?"

Shay's eyes widened in disbelief, his own son was a descendant. This changes everything, not only do the Templars have more knowledge on precursors, one of their own was a direct descendant.

Mael hovered his hand over the symbol, causing it to glow brightly. Within a few seconds the entire room was lit up, making the three shield their eyes from the blind light. When they opened their eyes they saw that they were in a different place, a bright golden place. "Where are we?" Shay asked.

"I don't know." Sukihana answered as she drew her sword the Kusanagi.

Mael drew his two pistol swords as his own father drew his bastard sword and dagger.

"Keep your eyes peeled." The Grandmaster ordered.

"Naruto…" a voice called out, alarming the blonde as he turned around to point his sword at the direction the voice came from.

"Show yourself!" he shouted.

"Naruto…"

The blonde once again turned around but was startled to see a beautiful woman with red hair that flowed down all the way to her back and violet eyes that shined like a gemstone, "Naruto…" she said once more.

"You…" the blonde trembled, this woman looked familiar, but he could not figure out why he recognized her. As the woman slowly walked up to him, he stepped back in fear, never had he been this uneasy and hesitant. "S-Stay back…"

"I'm not here to hurt you… musuko."

Sukihana gasped as her hands went to her mouth, "Oh kami, you're his…"

"Mother." Mael finished as he fell down to the golden floor, "You're my… mother."

The woman simply smiled as she lowered the sword her son held, a warm loving smile that only a mother could give.

"How?" Shay spoke up, "He said you died the day he was born."

"Just before I died I managed to seal a part of my soul into Naruto." The red head replied, "And now, here I am."

Mael was breathing hard, in front of him was his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Tears began to fall down his face as he kept on staring, this was all too real, it was all too damn real, "Y-You…"

"Oh my baby." She said as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, "I left you all alone, I'm so sorry."

Because the blonde couldn't find the strength to speak, Shay was the one to speak up. "Well, he had Suki most of his life at least. Then I adopted him when he was around thirteen, ever since then he has been sailing with me."

Kushina smiled at the man as tears ran down her beautiful face, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure ma'am, he's the best son I could have ever asked for."

Kushina then looked at Sukihana, "You like so much like your mother."

"That's what everyone tells me." The Uchiha replied with her own tears.

The mother then returned to her son, "Now, I know you have a lot of questions, but there is someone here who would also like to meet you."

Before Mael could say anything another figure entered the area, his eyes then flared with rage as he looked at the newcomer, he was a man slightly taller than him with familiar blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. Much to Kushina's shock her son's eyes had an enraged look as he gritted his teeth. Removing himself from his mother's embrace he leaped out into the front with his hidden blades deployed, "YOU!"

Before the blade could even touch the other blonde, Sukihana managed to get in front of her lover and stopped him by hugging him, "Calm down, just calm down!" Shay soon joined her into trying to hold him back from attacking the newcomer

To Kushina's horror she had just watched her own son try and attack his own father, Minato Namikaze. "Naruto…?"

"You dare show your face here!?" Mael roared as he struggled to break free, his hidden blade still out in the open, pointed right at Minato's throat.

"Calm down lad!" Shay pleaded, "Killing him won't solve anything unless you tell me what's this all about."

The younger blonde then managed to partially calm down with Sukihana still hugging him, "You always asked me, why I never had such a wonderful childhood," he glared at the man who sired him, "ask him."

"Naruto…" Minato finally spoke up, "what are you talking about? I requested Konoha to look at you as hero."

"Not only did they not do that." Mael began, "They would beat me, every birthday I had!"

Kushina gasped in horror with her hands covering her mouth, "W-What?"

"You damned me." Mael growled, "You cursed my life, I never had anyone to cling to when I was a child! Every day I would look at the children with their parents, and every day I would ask myself, 'Why the fuck can't I have that!?' And you come here, and dare ask what the hall am I talking about!?"

"Son…"

"Don't you dare!" he roared, "Don't you fucking dare call me that! You have no fucking right!"

Kushina fell to her knees with her hands on her face, weeping that her son went through, she just could not believe it. She cried as Sukihana went up to her and hugged her, her son had suffered too great a sacrifice.

"You forsook me the day you used me as a bloody sacrifice." Mael said, "You abandoned your family the day you decided that the lives of child beaters was more valuable than the life of your own child! And you dare call me 'son'!?"

"Lad…" Shay placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

Minato placed his hands on the younger blonde's shoulders as he gave him a pleading look, "I specifically told them to honor you as a hero. You were to have a normal childhood. I had no choice, I could not just forsake the village for my own personal reasons! You have to understand what was at stake that night!"

"Jaysus." Shay swore, "How could you damn your own son!?"

"Please, I'm sorry, but you have to understand!"

"What's done is done." Mael shoved the man away, "And I'm all out of forgiveness."

Minato fell to his knees in defeat as his body then began to glow as his time was up. "I'm sorry." Were his last words before he vanished. The entire area lit up once more in a blinding light, returning them to the temple, but surprisingly with Kushina still in Sukihana's arms.

"Looks like this temple is something else." The Grandmaster said as he looked at the unconscious red head.

"Let's just go." Mael told them as he walked out of the room.

Shay sighed and picked up the blonde's mother, "I've got her lass." He told the Uchiha, "You go on ahead with him, he needs you right now." The raven haired beauty nodded and immediately ran up to her lover, hugging his arm. The Grandmaster carefully secured the woman in his arms and walked out of the room, "I've never seen him this mad before." He said as he walked with the woman in his arms, "You have no idea, what the lad has been through, even I don't know all of it. I've always wondered where who gave him all those scars on his back, but now I regret finding out about it."

Unknowingly he failed to notice the lone tear coming down Kushina's face, as if she heard the words Shay spoke.

**NA: Well that was another emotional chapter. Was it justified that Mael/Naruto would hate him? Or was it not? Would a son or daughter truly understand?**

**I will see you guys later and please do not forget to review and let me know what you think about all of this. I am planning to maybe pair up Shay with Kushina, but Shay himself will still be haunted by killing Hope.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Enjoy this delicacy!**

**Chapter 6: Closure**

Kushina was not exactly having a good time, it had been days and her son whom she finally reunited with felt distant, he had drowned himself with his work, trying to distract himself from what his not so wonderful chat with the man he refuses to call father, Minato Namikaze. "Kushina?" Sukihana's voice came in as she walked in with a tray of food. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The red head insisted as she wiped her tears and straightened herself on her chair. "No, I'm not alright. He still won't talk to me."

"He just needs time, Kushina." The Uchiha said, placing the tray on the table and knelt down, she took her hands and rubbed them gently, "To him he still feels hurt, he will come around, you just need to wait. Personally I don't agree with what Minato did, you have no idea what he went through until Shay found him seven years ago and gave him a second chance at life, a chance that he gladly took. Look at him, he captains his own ship now. He is also second-in-command of our order here in the Elemental Nations, isn't that something worth praising?"

"I am proud of him." Kushina said with a strained smile, "I just wish that things were different, I wished that I was there for him, to hold him, to put him to sleep, sing him lullabies… all of that was torn away from us. I just can't believe that all the things he finally wanted were given to him when he was thirteen, not when he was born. For the first thirteen years of his life, he didn't have anyone."

"Well he had me the day we met." Sukihana said, "Honestly it was probably one of the best days of my life, and I never realized it."

**XXXXXXXX**

"You're overworking yourselves, lad." Shay picked up a despaired looking blonde, the bags under his eyes heavy as he hadn't slept in days. "Get some rest."

"I can't…" the blonde said hoarsely, "I finally got to say what I wanted to say to _him _and yet, I feel empty, nothing's changed."

The Grandmaster sighed and pulled up a chair to sit beside his son, "Lad, I may not know what you are really feeling inside, but you're not alone in this. You have me, Sukihana, you mother, and everyone in the order, we are all here for you."

"He used me." The dam that Naruto has been holding finally broke, "His own flesh and blood, used as a bloody sacrifice. Because of him, I was alone for the first thirteen years of my life, I had no one to come home to. Every day I would see children with their parents, hugging them, kissing them, buying them candy, I would see children with their parents playing in the park while I sat there in the swing, alone. The day I was kicked out of the orphanage when I turned five, I had no house to live under… for the first few months I would live behind a garbage bin with nothing but my raggedy clothes, and a cardboard box. It was not until then that the old man Hokage would find me in the streets, he then gave me an old rundown apartment that didn't really solve anything, I had no clothes… so I had to steal, and the easiest ones I could get were bright orange jumpsuits. It was on that day I decided to mature greatly, that I had to wear a mask that hid my sorrow and all my pain. I would see people look at me with disgust on their faces, they avoid me like I was the plague, I was unwanted from the beginning. Three years down the road I would attend my first class in the ninja academy, it was there I met Suki." He smiled fondly at that, "It was also where I got my first kiss with her, some fool knocked me over and next thing I knew I had my lips locked with hers."

The two laughed at that with Mael wiping his tears, he then continued, "Four years later, we finally got to be a team. But that of course didn't really do well for me either, it was the year I found out that a fox was sealed into me. I would look at the mirror, and then to the face of Minato Namikaze and finally realize that he sired me. The day I finally got my genin rank, was the day I found out what was inside me, why I was called the demon child, the monster… why they would always look at me with fear and disgust, a man by the name of Mizuki tried to kill me that day, spewing out curses at me as he told me what I am. Only so few people truly believed in me, a man by the name of Iruka was one of them… but even that wasn't enough." He gritted his teeth and growled, "I wanted more, I wanted everyone to love me. But most of all, I wanted parents, it wasn't another year later did I get the father I had always wanted, you."

Shay had a lone tear roll down his face as he smiled.

"These past seven years, were the best. I would never trade them for anything in this world. But it does not change the fact that I cannot forgive the man who cursed my life."

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, lad. I just want you let go, and move on with your life, you have everything that you could have possibly wanted." Shay said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "But your anger and hatred is blinding you for all of that, it's time that you let go, it's time for you to finally live the life that you have always wanted to live. Now you, have to go speak with your mother."

**XXXXXXXX**

Kushina was about done with her dinner when the door suddenly opened to see a horrible looking whisker-faced blonde with extremely heavy bags under his eyes. Sukihana who was still there decided that the two needed to be alone and immediately went out the door. As the door closed Mael immediately launched himself towards his mother, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace with him letting out all the emotions he had bottled up inside him for the past fifteen years of his life. He wept like was a child, a child in need of his mother.

Kushina returned the embrace simply returned the hug and smiled as a few tears escaped her eyes as she hummed a tune, a lullaby she sang the day he was born, "Shh, mommy's here. She is not going anywhere." She said as she continued singing him the lullaby. "My baby, may baby boy."

Mael finally got the closure he had been looking for, at least he was finally at peace.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You know…" Shay began as he leaned onto the wooden rail of the ship, "you two remind me so much of me and a woman I used to know."

Sukihana turned her head to the Grandmaster, "Di- " she gulped, "did you love her?"

"Aye…" he smiled fondly as he looked at the setting sun, "I loved her… so much… it tore my heart out the day I had to kill her."

The Uchiha looked at him sadly, bowing her head in regret for asking that question, "I'm-"

"Don't be, lass." He interrupted her as she placed his hand on her head, as if she was his own daughter, "I have already made my peace. Yes I do miss her, Hope was a beautiful woman with a strength like no other, the last moments she spent with me was the most precious thing I could ever get from her. Yes, she was an Assassin, and I a Templar… but to us we were none of that. Perhaps someday there will be a time where Assassins and Templars are no longer needed in this world, but that is not for a long time." He then saw Sukihana placing a hand over her stomach, making him smile, "You should tell him soon, I'm sure he will be ecstatic."

"There really is no hiding from is there?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"I was once an Assassin you know? Every small detail, I was trained to notice. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

The two then returned to see a sleeping blonde atop his mother's lap on the bed, he had finally gone to sleep with Kushina rubbing his head in a soothing manner, "He's like a little boy." Shay commented.

"Something he never got to be." Sukihana regrettably said, "At least now he gets to have some of that."

Kushina nodded with a small smile on her face as she watched the sleeping form of her son, his head atop her lap.

"I think it's best if we all head to bed." Shay said as he went out the door, "I'll see you all in the morning."

**XXXXXXXX**

Mael woke up to see his lover beside him and his mother sleeping on the bed across the room. He sighed happily as he saw that his arm was wrapped around Suki, slowly he got out of bed and quickly changed into his usual Templar uniform. He got of the quarters and was met with one of his men handing him a cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you."

"It's good to see you back to normal captain."

"It's good to be normal." He replied with a smile, "Today is the dawn of a new day, and possibly a new era for this land."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Naruto, Suki!" an elderly man waved as he approached the couple, "It's so good to see you two, where's your other teammate Sakura?"

"We uh, are no longer with Konoha… we serve a different country now, a country not from the Elemental Nations, a country beyond the veil."

The old man's eyes nearly popped out at the news the blonde gave him, he then simply smiled after calming down, "Well, it's at least good to see you two, it was thanks to you we're so prosperous now."

Mael nodded, "So Tazuna, how is your daughter and grandson?"

"They're doing great." The man replied happily, "They'll be so happy to see you two at least!"

Visiting Tazuna, Tsunami and her son Inari was nice at least, they enjoyed their company and a nice dinner together before heading back to the _Crimson Fox. _Like Tazuna, both Tsunami and Inari were shocked that the couple were no longer with Konoha, but were still happy that they were doing well and were in a relationship.

"So what is that you want to tell me that's so urgent?"

"First," Sukihana began as they stopped on the road leading them to the docks, "remember the day we introduced each other on our first day as Team Seven?"

"I remember."

"What was your dream?"

"My dream was to become Hokage at first, which will never happen." He said with a slight chuckle, "But most of all it was to start a family…" his eyes widened, "a family… Suki."

"I'm pregnant… a month I think." She said happily as she snaked her arms around her lover's neck, "And I'm positive it's a girl… I know it's a girl. So basically all the sex we've been having guaranteed us of having a child."

The blonde rested his forehead onto hers, "You just helped me achieve that dream."

"All we need is a permanent home for us to live in."

"I already have that covered." He said as he kissed her gently, "We're rebuilding Whirlpool. I already have a house built there, with a nice view of the land and the ocean. All it needs now is family. I love you, Sukihana Uchiha." He repeated the words he told her seven years ago.

"I love you, Mael Strom Cormac."

"Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

She kissed him passionately and smiled brightly at him, "Yes, yes I will be your wife, usuratonkachi."

**NA: Hope you all enjoyed this, don't forget to review!**


End file.
